Human Heart
by Puja723
Summary: Valentine's Day one-shot. Cyborg contemplates his choice of joining the Justice League and has an important choice he must make with his past love and future position on the League


**Human Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>:D I just had this burst of inspiration to write a one-shot for Cyborg and Sarah. : Seriously he gets no to little love in the Teen Titans fanfic world around Valentine's Day. Enjoy the one-shot guys.**

* * *

><p>The Watch Tower in outer space was watching the Earth like a guardian angel. One of the Justice League's members was staring at the majestic blue planet in front of him. He occasionally glanced around the Watch Tower and sighed in exasperation.<p>

'…_Even super heroes need love on this day. Hell even Batman is taking an effort to do something special for Selina Kyle, but I'm not sure if this is right. To put the entire planet's safety for just one day _–' His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a soft hand on his metal shoulder. Cyborg turned and glanced at the Amazon in front of him.

"You aren't doing anything special today?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It just doesn't seem right," Cyborg answered. "The Earth's depending on me – on all of us – to save it every second."

Wonder Woman's lips curved into a small smile. "Take the day off, Victor, you've definitely earned it. I'm sure you have someone special down there waiting for you. Even Clark and Bruce took the day off, although Bruce's idea of taking the day off from the League is patrolling Gotham City."

Cyborg smiled. "There is some one, but I haven't seen her in years… I wonder if she still remembers me."

"She seems pretty important to you," Wonder Woman replied staring at him. "You might be half machine, Cyborg, but you still have the heart that beats like a human being."

"Sarah…" Cyborg breathed out clinging to something in his robotic palm. He looked at Wonder Woman. "Thank you Diana, I know what I have to do." He headed towards the teleportation devices that beamed the heroes to Earth in emergencies.

* * *

><p>Sarah Simms had just finished her job at the West Side School for the Handicaped. Her green eyes gazed at the several shops by the school. She saw silhouettes of hearts, cupid arrows, flowers, and assortment of expensive chocolate dawn the windows of stores in New York City. She couldn't remember when her first Valentine's Day was, but she remembered who made her feel special. Despite losing contact with him, Sarah knew of Cyborg's allegiance with the Justice League. She knew that he was busy with his life as a super hero to have time for her. She stopped and looked at the window in front of her. She saw a couple dancing. Her lips melted into a smile noticing the couple had missing limbs. They were replaced by animatronics limbs.<p>

'_Even that tiny toy knows how to spend Valentine's Day_," Sarah mused to herself. '_I wonder if I'll ever see Cyborg again. I doubt he'll be able to think about me if I ever tell him that – _

"Sarah!" The voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sarah gasped and turned. She saw her human cyborg in front of her. Her green eyes gazed at his face. She saw nothing, but the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago. "V-Victor…" His name was all she could muster.

"It's been a while, hasn't it..." Cyborg said to her as he gently embraced her in his arms.

Sarah took a deep breath nestling her head against his strong chest. She smiled softly. "I can hear your heartbeat."

Cyborg smiled holding her close to him. "I know I haven't seen you in a long time."

"It's been years, Vic," Sarah told him as she slowly pulled away from his embrace and then looked away for a moment and then at him. "Look I can't stay long, I'm meeting somebody."

Cyborg slightly frowned. "It's not Mark Wright is it?" His blood almost boiled as his lips said that name. He hated the way Mark had treated Sarah.

Sarah shook her head. "Not exactly…" She almost fell over as she felt tiny arms hugging her waist.

"Mommy!" It was the voice of a small boy. Cyborg stared at the kid slightly surprised. He had Sarah's luscious blonde hair and gleaming green eyes. The boy was about the age of seven.

Sarah laughed straightening the small boy's red shirt. "Did you have a good day in school today Vick?"

Cyborg almost twitched hearing the name, but he couldn't help except smile at the kid.

"You bet, mom!" The small boy dug into his pants pocket taking out a handful of crumpled Valentine's Day cards. "Look at all the cards I got from the girls at school." He then made a sour face. "Do I have to give them _all_ something? The boy finally noticed Cyborg and stared at him. He nearly fainted. "Wow! It's Cyborg, mom!" The boy replied with stars in his eyes and then looked at his mother. "You know him mom?"

Sarah ruffled Vick's blonde hair messing it up slightly replying with a smile, "Yes honey. He and I go way back."

"Cool!" The boy beamed.

Cyborg shook Vick's hand and then looked at Sarah. "You have a kid…? Guess I have been gone for a long time."

Sarah nodded. "It's just Vick and I. I'm doing the best I can to make ends meet every day," She looked at Cyborg as tears filled her emerald eyes. "Mark is such an ass for leaving us!"

The human machine glared slightly, he was angry at the fact that Sarah tried to rekindle the faulty relationship she once had with Mark. However, seeing her like this, all Cyborg could do was hold her in his arms again. "Sarah, don't cry." He said to her soothingly holding her close and gently released her. "I know I've been gone for years and we can't be together, but I'm willing to risk it."

Sarah stared at him. "What the heck are you talking about, Vic?"

"I love you Sarah…A day doesn't go by that I don't think of you," Cyborg said to her as he held out his metallic hand showing off a ring.

Sarah's heart nearly skipped a beat as she saw the engagement ring in his hand. "Vic…"

"We started off rocky, but I know we can make this work," Cyborg said to her. "I had the Titans, I have the League, but they aren't you. You're the only reason I keep on fighting. My heart isn't human without you. Marry me, Sarah…I'll take care of you, little Vick, and make sure _no one_ ever hurts you."

Vick watched his mom embrace the former Teen Titan now Justice League member. The two kissed and embraced each other. He was extremely happy that he had his favorite Justice League member as his new Dad.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I'm not sure where in the DC universe this fits. I guess this is kind of post reboot. :D Now on to my SladeAdeline one-shot :p That's right, you heard what I said :D **


End file.
